Movie Stars
by Divergent Girl 123
Summary: Four and Tris are actors/actresses and meet on the set of their new movie. Four immediately falls for Tris, but does she feel the same way? She is dating another one of her co-stars that really loves her. Will Four try to break them up or will he accept it? All Divergent quotes, characters, ideas, etc go to Veronica Roth!
1. Chapter 1

**Four POV**  
I can't believe that my father made us move here. I used to live in Hollywood and then my dad's job transferred him to here in Chicago for a year. My dad is the an actor in a new movie being filmed in Chicago called Divergent. He is making me be one of the leads. I meet my co-star, Tris today. Suddenly, my limo stops. I see another limo stop in front of the hotel. A young girl jumps out. She looks about 2 years younger than me. She walks over to my limo. I can't see her face right now. I open the door and I still can't see her. My limo is covering her up. She walks over to me and I get a lump in my throat. She is relatively small but has stunning blueish-gray eyes that demand attention. I go to meet her and she looks really excited.

"Your Tobias Eaton!" she practically screams. I don't know what her name is. I know that her nickname is Tris.

"I'm sorry but what is your name?" I ask scared that she will be mad. She is so excited that I don't know if she can be anything right now.

"I'm Beatrice Prior, but I prefer to be called Tris," she tells me.

"Wait a second, Beatrice Prior? Like, the Beatrice Prior? Daughter of Natalie Prior, the fashion designer, and Andrew Prior, the actor?" I almost yell.

"Umm... yes?" she says it like it's a question.

"Our parents are like best friends," I say shocked.

"Really?!" she says.

"Ya!" I say. I can't wait to get to know this girl. She doesn't have much of a figure, but who cares. I don't know what it is about her. All of the sudden a boy hops out of her limo. I knew that she had to have a boyfriend. Strangely, he looks kinda like her.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I blurt. They double over in laughter. I am very confused.

"Tobias, meet my brother, Caleb Prior," I sigh, now I know why they were laughing.

I see movement over by her limo. I thought it might be a crazy fan, but a boy jumps out of another limo and walks toward us.

"Tris!" he shouts.

"Uri!" she shouts and runs toward him and tackles him. This must be her boyfriend. They walk over to me.

"Tobias, meet Uriah Pedrad, my actual boyfriend," I put on a look of hurt but she doesn't notice.

"Actual boyfriend?" Uriah asks.

"Tobias thought that Caleb was my boyfriend!" they start laughing and I put a fake grin on my face. Tobias, get over it! She has a boyfriend and you just met her! My best friend, Zeke gets out of Uriah's limo. He falls on his face. Yup, that's Zeke alright. I wonder why he was in Uriah's. Wait, Zeke's last name is Pedrad! They must be brothers. I will get Zeke to help me get Tris to like me! But Zeke would never do that to his brother.

Tris runs over to Zeke, "Zekey!"

"Trissy!" he says while running toward her. He picks her up and spins her around and hugs her. Uriah runs over and makes it a group hug.  
Tris screams, "Tobias, come join us!" I laugh and run over. We break apart.

"Hey Tobias, my man!" Zeke says, shocked to see me.

"Zekey!" I squeal, attempting to imitate Tris, but fail. They laugh. I can't wait to hang with these guys. I stare at Tris as she walks off with Uriah.

Zeke waves his hand in front of my face, "Hello? You in there?"

"Umm... ya," I say.

"Oh my gosh!" he says.

"What?" I ask, worried.

"You like Tris!" he squeals.

"N-no," I stutter. Oh gosh, I really do!

"You are so love struck," he says.

"Ya, but she's dating Uriah," I say with a frown.

"You know, I'm not gonna break them up, but they just aren't good for each other," he says with a smirk on his face.

**Sorry for the cliffy, but what do you guys think. Please review! Also, check out my other story Divergent High if you want.**

** -FiFi**


	2. Chapter 2

_Recap:_

"You_ know, I'm not gonna break them up, but they just aren't good for each other," he says with a smirk on his face._

**Four POV**

The director told me to read the books in the Divergent series for the movie. He said that I only had to focus on the first book for now.

I read and I figure out that Four/Tobias is Tris's love interest. They get to kiss a lot. That means I will get to kiss her! I will show her how much better than Uriah I am. I read that Uriah also has a love interest and it's not Tris. Maybe he will fall for this other girl and I can have Tris.

I walk out of my trailer and see Tris come out of her's. She looks really sleepy.

I walk over and say, "Hey, Tris! Do you want to come grab breakfast with me?"

She smiles, "Sure."

We walk over to the huge building marked Hank's Diner. I open the door for her and she smiles. She looks like she literally rolled out of bed, not even looking in the mirror. She is wearing dark blue, almost black galaxy leggings with black Vans and a black v-neck shirt. She looks very cute and comfy.

**Tris POV**

Oh no, I think I am falling for Four. But I am dating Uriah! Should I end our relationship? I don't want to hurt him! I saw him with this other actress, Marlene. Maybe he likes her? Then, we could still be friends since we both like someone else.

**Uriah POV**

I think I like Marlene! This sucks! I know I need to end it with Tris, but I don't want to hurt her. She might like that Four guy! I see her and Four in Hank's Diner and decide to do it now. I walk up to her and she sees me and looks at me with pity. I wonder why.

We both go up to each other and I grab her hands.

She sucks in breath and says, "Uri, I think we should just be friends."

She looks down and I laugh. She looks up at me with a confused look and I say, "I was thinking the exact same thing."

She lets out a breathy laugh and whispers, "Good cause I think I like Four."

I smile and tell her, "I think I like Marlene.

She grins, "You two are so cute together."

"Thanks. Well, I'll let you go back to your breakfast date," I smirk at the last part.

She blushes, "Whatever Uri."

**Four POV**

I see Uriah grabbing Tris's hands and I feel jealousy course through me. That should be me with her. She comes back after what feels like forever. She's smiling really wide.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask her.

"I will tell everybody at the party tonight," she says.

"Party?" I ask.

"Oh, I guess Zeke forgot to tell you. There's a cast party tonight and you are invited.

"Oh, cool," I say. I don't really enjoy parties, but Tris will be there.

Tris POV (Skips to right before party)

Christina, my bff enters my trailer with a dress and her huge suitcase full of makeup, oh no.

"Put this on right now," she demands.

I sigh knowing she will make me do it anyway, "Fine."

I walk to the bathroom and look at the dress before putting it on. It is a black dress that has a neon green belt and reaches just past mid-thigh. She always gives me the tiniest clothes, I hate it and only wear them once in a while. I don't want to be known as a slut.

She does my make-up smokey and hands me neon green high heels that add like 5 inches to my height. That does help cause I am so short.

**Uriah POV**

I am talking to Marlene. I haven't told her about Tris and I yet. I wil do it during Truth or Dare later. This party is really loud and crazy. All of the sudden, the room goes quiet and I look toward the door and see Tris standing their looking more beautiful than ever. I just want to go and hold her because she is mine. Wait, we broke up earlier today, what am I thinking? She is so much prettier than Marlene. I want her back. Oh no, I still love Tris. She likes Four though, I will just make her like me again. I know! I will make her jealous later at Truth or Dare.

**Four POV**

Tris walks in and the room goes completely quiet. All of the guys are staring at her now. She is gorgeous and she will be mine.

"IF I DON'T CALL YOUR NAME, LEAVE NOW," Zeke yells.

"Four, Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, Jason, Nicole, Brock, Zoey, Lynn, Will, Christina, Peter, Eric, Molly, and Drew," he goes through the list. A lot of people leave.

We go down stairs to play Truth or Dare.

"Who wants to go first?" Zeke asks.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE," Uriah screams.

"Four, truth or dare?" he asks me.

"Dare!" I say.

"I dare you to go downstairs and tell any girl, single or not, how much you love her," he says smirking.

I notice that Tris had gone downstairs to get a drink and I smile.

I go downstairs with Uriah and Jason following me. I go into the kitchen and tap Tris on the shoulder.

**Sorry for the cliffy! What do you guys think? Please review! Should I do Uriahtris or Fourtris? Maybe both? Please PM me with ideas!**

** -FiFi**


End file.
